


Бескрулевье

by Kollega



Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Ukraine - Freeform, poland - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке анона на ФБ: "АУшку о том, как Хмельницкий взял Варшаву"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бескрулевье

**Author's Note:**

> Безкрулевье (bezkrolewie) — так называлось междуцарствие в старой Польше.

Под копытами глухо, сдавленно отзывалась брусчатка, неприятный сухой звук отражался эхом от высоких каменных стен. И, словно в ответ, по бокам улицы стонали раненые, которыми было завалено варшавское Средместье. Убитые, как ни странно, молчали, слава Богу. И без того барабанила в висках походный марш абсурдная нелепость. Недавно прошел дождь, и теперь казалось, что хлюпают под копытами кровавые лужи — глаза сомневались, но память услужливо подсказывала, что кровь еще не успела стать пылью. Как бы лошадь не поскользнулась на скользких камнях. Несмотря на холод, в воздухе висел тяжелый запах смерти. Город походил на вывернутые наружу рыбьи кишки. На гербе Варшавы русалка, напомнил себе Хмельницкий. Русалку загнали, выпотрошили и почистили, да только есть ее некому, воротит.

Так и протухнет на холодном осеннем солнце.

Они въехали в город утром, вместе с зарей. Еще на подходе встретили татарский обоз с ясыром: по обочине тянулась вереница связанных молодых женщин с одинаково помертвевшими лицами. Оборванная рубашка или богатое платье — не имело значения. На одном из возов девка истошно вопила, отбиваясь от навалившегося татарина. Мелькали голые ноги, бессмысленно колотили насильника по спине, потом визг оборвался, булькнул, задохнулся в передавленном горле.

Никто из проезжавших мимо казаков бровью не повел. Во-первых, это были женщины ляхов, не наши — хорошая новость. Во-вторых, они все такое видели много раз, а уж слышали... Пусть хан берет ясыр здесь, а не на Украйне. Здешние места раньше татарам не доставались. «Я привел татар в Европу, — с холодным смешком думал Хмельницкий. — Батый не дошел, султан не дошел, а я управился. А в Вене как счастливы будут! Обласкают. Императорские летописцы век за веком поминать будут с благодарностями».

Длинная вереница кавалерии ряд за рядом наполняла Варшаву, волоча за собой серую от пыли пехоту, словно длинный грязный хвост. Грузная, неповоротливая тяжелая артиллерия едва протискивалась в варшавские улочки. Ночной бой был коротким: горожане и несколько сотен шляхтичей, случайно задержавшихся в городе или слишком гордых и глупых, чтобы бежать. Остальные кинулись по домам еще до штурма — спасать своих — как только узнали, что хан заявился в полной силе и рыщет по окрестным землям в поисках добычи.

Казаки прошли сквозь горстку защитников Варшавы, как нож сквозь масло, забрызгав стены домов и мостовые кровью. Все было кончено за пару часов. Трупы не украшали улицы и местами мешали проехать.

Хмельницкий ехал к замку. В сердце Варшавы еще не добрались мародеры и пожары, здесь город молчал. Пустые глазницы окон злобно пялились в затылок. Тишину разрывали только стоны, одинокие выстрелы и далекие женские крики. Краковские ворота, снятые с петель и разбитые походными пушками, оскалились на гетмана посиневшими лицами еще одной груды мертвецов. Мертвецы насмехались. Говорили: “Что, взял?” Кто-то сзади присвистнул залихватски и завел песню. Конь под Хмельницким затанцевал, нервно перебирая ногами, гетман натянул удила и сжал колени, направляя лошадь вперед.

Он не мог отогнать от себя мысль, что видит кошмар, хлюпающий тайными страхами, как хлюпала грязь под ногами. Мутные брызги летели во все стороны, словно мозги покойника из разнесенного пулей черепа. Вляпался.

Песня за спиной разгоралась, ширилась, заставляя лошадей ступать в такт, подталкивая открыть рот, бездумно подхватить, подпеть. Сейчас было не до этого. Гетман со свитой и первыми сотнями конницы выехали на главную площадь, к Королевскому замку. Замку, в котором с начала осени не было короля. Владислав и помереть умудрился, подложив всем громадную свинью, — шляхте, магнатам, казакам. Бескрулевье для Польши всегда означало беспомощность.

А совет обойти Замостье оказался очень кстати. Для тех, кто действительно хотел взять Варшаву.

Подъехав к замку, Хмельницкий остановился. Спешиваться он не стал; новые ряды конных заполняли Замковую площадь, цокали копыта, гулко отдавались шаги, гремела песня.

Кривонос, который остановился на полшага позади, кашлянул.

— Что делать будем?

Действительно, что дальше? Короля ляхи не успели выбрать, капитулировать от них некому, привилегии казакам возвращать тоже. Дать ход новым выборам или править самому? Хорошо Кромвелю, Кромвель — англичанин, он своих бьет. В проклятой Польше любой город — столица, было бы желание. Они завтра соберутся еще где-нибудь и навыбирают. Найдут одного, двух, трех королей! Лишь бы Хмельницкому в лицо плюнуть. Еще и помирятся раз в сто лет по такому поводу.

Или самому вытолкать кого-то на трон? Так скажут, неправдивый был Сейм. А шведы, а немцы, а Москва? Эти признают? Жди три раза! Шведы и немцы вспомнят про королевское родство, царь пойдет за Смоленскую войну отыгрываться. Глазом не моргнешь, здесь половину Польши, там треть Украйны оттяпают.

И турки, турки! Удерживать целую Польшу, так придется переселить сюда всех казаков до единого, за каждым деревом по стрелку поставить. А поменяется ветер в Стамбуле, кто Дикое Поле сторожить будет?

Хотелось вдарить в стену замка чем-нибудь тяжелым. Например, из пушек.

— Так что? — нетерпеливо переспросил Кривонос.

— А не знаю, — ответил Хмельницкий и натужно рассмеялся.

Песня звучала все громче.


End file.
